


Just Another Day in Tony's Lab

by cynatnite



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied robot sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in Tony's Lab

“Oh, god, that feels so good!” Tony groaned in pleasure. “Keep doing that. Oh, right there. A little lower….oh, that’s the spot!”

Tony was in heaven. Nothing felt as good as the workout he was getting right now. 

“OH MY GOD!”

He raised his head and Pepper was standing with wide eyes. The notebook and papers hit the floor with a thud. 

In front of her was one of Tony’s Iron Man robots giving her very naked boyfriend a massage.

“Wait! I can explain!” Tony suddenly realized why Pepper was freaking out. “Okay, maybe I can’t. It’s not what you think.”

“I can’t wait for the day when you do something that doesn’t shock me, Tony!”

She headed for the door.

“You want to join us, honey?”

When her walk increased to a near run, Tony yelled, “I didn’t mean it!”

END


End file.
